Criminal Minds
by BookObsession2002
Summary: Azkaban is a prison for teenagers. Seven teens. Escaping will be the hardest part. And if they do escape, then what? Lacey Khione, a 13 year old, has been there for 3 days and things are already getting out of hand. Will they escape? What will become of them? But one things for sure: No one can escape their past. Not even the bravest. I DO NOT OWN ANY PJO OR HARRY POTTER IDEAS
1. Chapter 1 : Lacey

Chapter One

_Lacey_

It was such a long time ago. I had parents. I was happy. But then, everything changed. All I remember are flames, screams, and ashes. Soon, I remember sitting on an orphanage bed, gazing out into the sunset…

I woke with a start, finding tears streaked down my face and sweat pouring down my hair line. I quickly wiped away the tears and checked the cork board. What day was it? I didn't even know. "What day is it?" I asked myself, poking my calendar. I came here on a…Tuesday, so that meant I've been here for…5 days? God, I don't even know! I looked out the window, a small box in the wall with bars, and by the hight of the sun, I would guess it was early afternoon. That meant lunch would be coming soon.

I heard a scratch of concrete and I quickly jumped up, set my book down, and ran to the door. "Wait! Excuse me!" I yelled, and I heard footsteps retreat back to my cell. "What?" The guard snapped. "What day is it?" "Friday, October 10th." The guard said, and left before I could get more questions. I huffed, and walked to my cork board. Good, it was shower day. I would be called in the next three hours.

I took off my robe, and stepped into the shower. After I had washed myself, I stepped out of the shower and quickly put my robes back on, and I exited and got back into my clothes, and retreated back to my cell. "GIVE IT BACK!" A scream made me turn my head, and I pressed my face against the cell bars. It was a girl with brown hair, and her skin was peeling. I don't know what from. "Ms. Marvolo, if you don't cooperate, I will have to send you to Tartarus." The guard said, but the girl didn't seem to notice. "IT'S MINE GIVE IT BACK!" The girl screamed again. "Ms. Marvolo—" "IT'S ALL I HAVE OF HER, GIVE. IT. BACK!" She screamed and lunged for the guard, but was stunned and she fell onto the ground, sobbing. "Wait!" I wanted to scream, but I knew better than to run my mouth. I just watched as another guard dragged her to her cell, and the girl didn't react. She just sat there, sobbing, shaking uncontrollably.

"What did they take?" I asked myself as I sat back down on my bed, staring at my bookmark. But I'd guessed I'd never know.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chandler

Chapter Two

_Chandler_

I saw the guard dragging Aria by the arm. I wanted to scream at him, make him stop in his tracks and let her go. But I knew where that would get us, and we're too close to turn back now. I saw the piece of jewelry that was taken from her. A circular ring of the eiffel tower. But I knew what was secretly in it. So did Cameron.

I kept reading in different angles, glancing at the clock from time to time. I glanced at the clock again, and saw it was 9:00 pm. I stood up, grabbed the bag that was full of weapons, food, and clothes, just in case. I slowly eased the bar from its spot, and snuck through the gap. Slowly placing it back in position, I crept down the hall, until I heard a gasp. I sharply turned my head to see a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, her mouth agape. I put a finger to my mouth for her to be quiet. "Who are you?" she mouthed. I looked around, trying to see if any guards were on her shift. "Doesn't matter." I snapped in a hushed voice. She cringed, obviously not used to the way people talk here. She must've gotten here a week or two ago. "What are you doing?" She asked again. "None of your concern." I snapped again, looking around, just in case guards came. "How long have you been here?" The girl asked again. "You're asking too many questions." I said sharply.

I had to take her with me. If I don't, we'll be in huge trouble. She could tell the guards what Sage, Aria, and I are doing and we could go into Tartarus for two weeks. I sighed, knowing I would have to get the keys. "You," I snapped, "keep your mouth shut while I go get your key." The girl nodded and I tiptoed past the kitchen and into the main office. I found the filing cabinet and opened it. I looked back to see the cell number, Cell A-13. I rummaged through the files, and found Cell A-13's. The girl in it was named Lacey Khione. I grabbed her keys and quickly tiptoed back to the girl's cell. But then, as I was walking, I was squeezing past two objects when my elbow knocked something over, making a loud _crash._ I heard yells coming from the far end of the hall. I knew what was coming next. I would be going to Tartarus. Again.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sage

Chapter Three

_Sage_

"You can stop pacing, Sage." Aria said glumly, her eyes still red from crying. "What if she got caught, Aria? What if—" "What if nothing, okay? Come on, she's called Robin for a reason." Aria assured me. I sighed, and finally stopped and sat down next to her. "Didn't you hear that, though? I heard something break. I don't know about you, but that was probably her." I said to her. Aria sighed and turned to look at me. "We are _so _close. We can't just give up now. Chandler knows whats at stake, okay?" I nodded slowly, then closed my eyes.

"Well, that was a very interesting turn of events." A voice said, a new voice, in the darkness of the room. "Who are you?" Aria said, jumping, and I shot my eyes open and stood up. "Hold up, don't get your bra in a twist." The girl said. I glared at her and she had light brown hair and hazel eyes. "Where's Chandler—" Suddenly, a pair of legs shot through the hole and then a body, then a head. Her red hair was messy, strands of hair sticking up at different angles. "What took you so long?" I asked concerned. "I knocked something over, the guards came. Thanks to Lacey, here—" I looked at the girl. "You're Lacey?" "In the flesh." She said, grinning. "She helped me get away. I threw her the keys to her cell and she unlocked her cell, shut it and helped me out. We'll need her in our plan, Sage." Chandler said to me. I sighed. "Do you remember last time, Chandler?" Aria said, saving me. "Do you remember last time we trusted a girl? Remember Octavia?" Chandler looked down. The room was full of an awkward silence. "Um…I could help if you want me too. I would _really_ love to get out of this dump. What did you do to get here anyways?" She asked, looking at Chandler. "My parents sent me here. I…harmed my sister." Chandler mumbled.

"Charged of murder." I said, raising a hand.

"Accused of homicide," Aria said. "That's cool. I was sent here for theft." Lacey said. "Oh, what'd you steal?" Aria said, grinning. "I stole food, and a pocket knife." Lacey mumbled. Sure, I could be a real pain, but I was nice at some points. This girl was new, and she sure did look outgoing, but she's shy. "Okay, guys, we're making her uncomfortable. We need her to trust us and we need to trust her so we can get out of this prison." I said, looking up at the walls.

"Okay, can we have an introduction please?" Chandler asked. "I'm Lacey Khione." Lacey said.

"Sage Horcrux."

"Aria Marvolo."

"Chandler Riddle."

"Nice to meet you all. Now that that's settled, I think we need to talk about some more _personal _things in order for us to trust each other. For instance, Aria, weren't you the girl that was screaming earlier? About something from your mom? Sister? Friend? Girlfriend?" Lacey asked. Aria went bright red when she said girlfriend. "No, not girlfriend. It…it was from my mom…" Aria mumbled. "It was a ring. It was…It was a special ring. It would show a video of my parents before…before they…"

"Change of subject!" I said happily. "So, what's your plan so far?" Lacey asked, leaning in. "No. Lacey, not trying to be a female dog or anything, but we _just_ met you. Do you really think we're gonna let you in on the plan? No, I don't think so." Chandler said. Lacey put her hands up. "Okay, okay. I get it. So, how often do you guys usually come here?" "Usually everyday except for Mondays and Thursdays. Those are the days the dementors are guarding the most." I said. Lacey looked shocked. "Wait, what? _Dementors?_ What the heck—" "They're the guards of Azkaban. Honestly, they're worse than the guards for Tartarus, a.k.a. the Titans, Giants, Drakons, etc." Aria said, obviously coming out of her sad trance.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" Lacey asked as we all stood up. We all nodded, and I went out first. "Avengers, disassemble." I said, and we retreated back to our cells. Great. Another form of torture, I had my cell next to Chandler, but in between us is a guy named Nolan, or Rumplestiltskin. As I sat on my bed, I heard his voice through the door. "Hey, Sage." He said. "Go away, Nolan." I hissed at him, falling asleep, dreams of my past clouding my mind.


	4. Chapter 4 : Aria

Chapter Four

_Aria_

"Get up!" I heard a hiss. "Mmm…Ben?" I groaned. "Get up now!" It was definitely not Ben's. I jumped to a start, and stumbled a little, but then ran to the bars connecting me to another girl, Nadia's, cell. "What's the matter?" I asked, but Nadia was in tears. "It's Justin!" She wailed. My eyes widened. Justin was Nadia's boyfriend. They came here together. I ran to the bars as I heard a sickening snap and a yelp. As I pressed my face together, I was soon met by the faces of Sage, Chandler, and Lacey. "What's going on?" Lacey mouthed to us. Sage shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Justin was the closest thing to a brother she had, and now…I don't want to talk about it.

"Agh!" Justin's strained yells echoed through the halls. Nadia just broke down in sobs all over again, and Sage was pressing her head against the bars with her face hidden. "Justin!" Nadia half yelled, half whimpered. I inhaled sharply, and exhaled. Fourteen minutes later, Justin came stumbling in with scars all over his body. "Oh my god, Justin!" Nadia gasped when he walked right past her and stumbled to Sage's cell. Sage just shook her head as Justin said some inaudible things. Sage only nodded and hugged Justin through the bars, and I looked over to Nadia. She had an expression between fury and terror, or maybe even both. "Nadia, get over it." Another girl named Ashley hushed viciously at her. We were all best friends, and we invited her to join our escape party, but she's staying for her brother, Andrew, and her boyfriend, Kyle.

It was 9 o' clock and I was already out of my cell when I heard a whisper, and I saw Nadia's venomous face and Justin's pleading face. _Oh god, not now, not today, not ever,_ I thought. "Aria—" "No, Justin, you don't understand, we've been working so hard on this—" "We're coming or we're going to tell the dementors what you're doing." Nadia snapped. I looked at her. "You wouldn't." "I would." She warned. "Aria, please…" Justin might have whined if he wasn't next to his S.O. I sighed deeply. "Fine. Come on." I hissed, easing his bar away and he slipped through. "Ahem—" "No, Nadia. Aria, Sage, Chandler, and I need to talk." "Um, Justin—" I started. "No, let's go." He said, grabbing my hand so I could show him where the portrait hole is. I sighed, and heaved up the poster for him to slip through, and I did too. But what was weird, three new people were here. It was Ashley, Andrew, and Kyle.


	5. Chapter 5 : Lacey

Chapter Five

_Lacey_

"We want to join in your escape." Andrew said. "What? Why? Andrew, we're so close, we can't change everything now—" "We're coming. Thats final." Kyle snapped. "Since when did I have a say in this?" I asked everyone, and the room went silent, and all heads turned towards me. "So far, you don't have a say in _anything._" Sage replied in a cold voice. "Andrew, you don't understand, three new people on the escape plan? Gosh, it just seems impossible. We have to alter everything…" She continued, putting her head in her hands. "And we need to be quiet unless we want the dementors to 'suck out your soul'." Aria said with a funny gesture that made everyone at least chuckle. Everyone except for Andrew, Ashley, and Sage. "Oh, come on, Sage, lighten up—" "Why?" She whispered, pain audible in her voice. "What?" I asked. "Everything I did. Everything I've done. All the good I've done, and then the world turns to go back on me and bite me in the butt." She growled, clenching her hands to form fists, and her knuckles went white.

"Sage, calm down, please." Ashley said, putting an arm around her shoulder. Sage gave out something between a sigh and a sob, and just let her head fall. Her hair was tangled and in a messy ponytail, but strands of hair were around her face. "Sage, we'll figure out something. It can't be that bad to alter something, can it?" Kyle tried to reassure her, but Chandler just shook her head. "Kyle, we've been working on this thing for three months. It just seems pointless to even go through with it if we're going to change it again, and this time for three more people." I looked around the room.

"Sage, we'll figure something out." Andrew said as Sage pulled out a roll of paper from her bag. "Okay, so here it is."

Our escape is around 1:45 am, when everyone except for the dementors are asleep. Chinking a hole into the wall will be either Aria or Sage's job.

"Okay, we will have to change a lot of things." Aria said, taking a marker and scratching it out. "Who has a knife?" Chandler asked, taking out her staff. Justin took out a dart gun, Ashley and Kyle took out a whiplike rope, Andrew, Sage, and Aria took out knives. I just sat there, looking at everyone. "Here, Lacey. Have this one, I'm almost done making myself a new staff." Chandler said, handing her old staff to me. "Thanks Chandler." I responded, turning the staff over in my hands. "Okay, let's rewrite this." Aria muttered but audible for us to hear.

Chinking a man-sized hole into the wall will be either Aria's, Sage's, or Andrew's job. We'll all have our bags with our belongings in it resting in a dark corner where no one can see them. Except for those three, the rest will dress in black so it won't be easy to be seen by the dementors. Lacey and Chandler will take their whacking sticks—

"IT IS A STAFF!" Chandler screeched in a hushed voice and we all chuckled.

—and sneak and get all of our supplies which consist of shirts, pants, shoes, food, water, and loads of bags for our things. While that's happening, Aria, Sage, and Andrew will be chinking away quietly, acting like their staring out of the window. After Lacey and Chandler have done their job, Ashley and Kyle will walk around the area and remove any evidence of how we've escaped, and we all bring our weapons just in case the dementors come after us, and then report back to their cells.

Whosever man-sized hole is the biggest, they will come and let us all know, whether it be Andrew, Aria, or Sage, and we all hurry to squeeze ourselves out of the hole. First, Chandler, Ashley, and—

"Justin, are you in?" Sage asked. He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, Nadia and I came here together, and if I leave her—" "Just break up with her, Justin. If she's ruining _your_ chance of escaping this prison, then I'd break up with her." Andrew said, Ashley and Kyle nodding in agreement. "I'm really sorry, guys. But…I came to talk about that, but it seems you don't back me up on my decision. I'll just go…" He said, starting to crawl out of the entrance when Kyle stood. "Justin, we're all here for you, and we're saying what we think is best for you. We're just looking out for you." He said softly, and Justin turned around. He made a weak attempt for a smile. "Thanks guys, but I can't leave without her. But I'll miss you guys. All of you." He said, looking at each of us. I just stared at Sage's, Ashley's, Kyle's, and Aria's accepting face, a smile on their faces. "That's my brother. Now go. We're gonna miss you. Never hesitate to tell us if you change your mind, we can alter for one person, okay?" Ashley said, Sage nodding along.

And after that, Justin wasn't seen. "Let's continue." Chandler said, trying to change the subject, and Sage took a hold of the marker.

—Kyle sneak over to a shrub, and then Lacey, Aria, and Andrew. Sage will be last, checking out for any dementors and coming to the shrub. Then, Andrew and Kyle will take their weapons out and check to see the oncoming shipment truck. Once one comes, they'll sneak over to the gate, and signal either Chandler, Aria, or Sage to help them keep the gate open as the rest run through, and make their escape without being seen.

"It all seems great. Let's leave before any dementors notice that we're missing. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Ashley said, giving us all a hug and we all left, me being left to close the portrait hole and we all slipped back into our cells, and I laid on my bed, wishing for tomorrow to come sooner.


	6. Chapter 6 : Chandler

Chapter Six

_Chandler_

I groaned as the harsh sunlight had made contact with my eyes. I cracked them open, and looked to my calendar. The 12th of October. That meant it was a Sunday. I would soon be called for breakfast, and then a shower. The next couple minutes until my food arrived, I was reading this book called Insurgent, the second book of the Divergent series. Today's breakfast was applesauce, a slice of bread and water. Nothing too grand. I didn't bother to eat the bread, so I just took a swig of water and set it back down, and stared out the window. It was a pretty hot day for fall, especially toward halloween. But we'll be out by then and be able to celebrate halloween. I inhaled sharply, smiling happily and walking toward the cell gate when I saw Sage's face. I looked at her questioningly, and she looked happy, though panicked. "What?" I mouthed. "My book. It's gone." She mouthed back. "It's Nolan." I mouthed, and she looked irritated and only nodded, and the guard fetched us and brought us to the showers.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him." Sage hissed, and stepped into her shower. I stepped into mine, and we would talk through the curtain. "So, is the hole almost ready?" I asked her while washing my hair. "Eh, it's almost there. I can fit up to my shoulders, but it's really tight, I don't know how Kyle and Andrew will fit." She replied. "Well, are you making it wider? I mean, that's the wise thing to do." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my tone. I heard her scoff. "Nah, I'm going to keep it like that. Honestly, Chandler, honestly." She muttered the last part, chuckling. Sage got out of her shower first and then me. We wrapped our robes around our bodies before we stepped out of our showers, and we went to our locker room. I slipped on a jail shirt, pants, and sneakers. I pulled up my hair into a ponytail.

"We'll be free soon." I whispered to her as we were escorted back to our cells. She nodded, a wide smile on her face, and then scowled at Nolan as we entered our cells. Once the dementors left, she turned to the window in between her and Nolan's cell. "Give it back, you slug." She growled. He put his hands up defensively. "Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, Hatter. What are you talking about?" He asked. "I know you took it, Nolan. I'm not stupid. Give my book back." She snapped coldly, and thrust her hand through the bars. I turned my head for a split moment and saw Nadia's disgusted face, holding a book in her left hand. "You slimy, perverted little cockroach—" "Sage, it's Nadia. She has your book." Sage looked at me, then to Nadia's cell, which was across our building, Building B. She was smirking, holding up Sage's book which was The Giver. "Why would she steal that?" Nolan asked me. I looked at him, then back to her. I sighed. "I have no idea, but I have a pretty good guess." I said, and sat on my bed.

Not long after, I heard the soft clank of a cell. "Give it back, Nadia." Sage growled at Nadia. Sage was trying to be as nice as she possibly could, but this was Nadia she was talking too. The two have been enemies ever since Nadia found out that Sage and Justin have been close even before Azkaban. "Why would I do that, Hatter?" She asked innocently though I could detect the teasing in her voice. "Because, as long as I'm aware, that's my book, and you're not supposed to be touching others property." Sage retaliated, but Nadia just giggled like a jealous girlfriend trying not to kill someone, which she was. "As far as I'm concerned, _you've _been touching something of _mine._" Nadia said, crossing her arms and putting the book under her foot. Sage gasped. "Give it back before I get my knife." She said through gritted teeth, which was barely audible. Nadia gave a nasty scowl and handed the book back, more like shoving it into Sage's chest, and Sage went back to her cell.

Aria, Sage, and I were the first in the portrait hole, soon followed by Lacey and Ashley. "Where are Andrew and Kyle?" I asked Ashley. "Andrew just wanted to make sure he hid the hole well enough, not that it's even visible yet. Kyle's getting different colored markers for color. You know how he is." She giggled as we took out the plan. Suddenly, Sage gasped and reached into her bag and brought out a box. She opened it and it was full of hair ties and two metal bracelets. "I brought these for a reason. Pick two colors. No one can have the same two colors. I'm dark red, or brown, and blue."Sage explained, passing the box around to the girls. I picked blue and green, Aria picked red and yellow, Lacey picked blue and yellow, and Ashley picked pink and dark green.

"What are the chains for?" Lacey asked. "They're for Andrew and Kyle. We need to stay in our little group, the Characters." Sage continued. "The characters from what?" Aria asked. "Just 'The Characters' in general. No one specific. Well, fairytale characters, so I'm the Mad Hatter. Obviously, Chandler's Robin Hood," I bowed, "Lacey's Red Riding Hood, Melissa is —, Aria is Rumplestiltskin, Andrew is —, and Kyle is Prince Charming. Duh." She said and we all laughed right when Kyle and Andrew came in. As they sat down, Sage yelled, "Andrew, Kyle, catch!" and tossed them the chain bracelets. "What are these for?" Kyle asked, slipping on the bracelet. "It's for our group. It's our symbol. The Characters." Aria said smiling as she twisted her hair tie bracelet. "We need to know who's hole is the biggest so far. What are you're measurements, Andrew?" Sage asked as she bit her lip, trying not to crack a smile, and I was doing the same with Aria. "Um…7 cm around?" He mumbled. "Hey, it's fine, he's only started yesterday night." Lacey said, saving Andrew. "Ok, Sage?" "It's gotten to almost 5 ft around." She said. I jotted it down on the notepad, then turned to Aria. "It's 4 and 1/2 ft." She said. "Okay, so Sage is the largest one so far. We plan on leaving as soon as the hole is big enough for all seven of us to slip through, so make sure that you guys start having your bags ready and in the corner." Lacey said as she peaked at the notepad.

"Can we actually have some fun?" Kyle groaned as Sage, Aria, Lacey, and I were reading, Kyle was leaning against the wall fiddling with his whip, and Ashley and Andrew were playing concentration or patty-cake. "Well, what do you suggest we do? We can't exactly have a party, you know." Sage snapped. Woah, something went wrong. "You okay?" I asked Sage. She turned to look at me. "No. I'm not." "What's bothering you?" Sage just looked at her ring finger. Then it hit me. Aria's ring. Aria's uncle had gotten her that ring for her birthday years ago and it had a 'picture' of her parents before her mom left. "Aria, I'm going to get your ring before we leave." Sage said suddenly, and everyone turned to look at her, horror written on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7 : Sage

Chapter Seven

_Sage_

Everyone stared at me with terror written on their faces. "What? No, it's too dangerous!" Andrew exclaimed. "We can't risk one of the founders of the Escapé plan." Ashley continued. "But that ring is a missing piece! Don't you see? I need to get it back for her! And I'll do it! Even if it means I have to go through the Curse." I said, closing my eyes to add effect, which Chandler, Aria, and Ashley knew I did all too well. The Curse was a room full of poisonous fog that even if you took one small sniff, you would pass out, and you could possibly die. That's what happened to a boy who lost his last photo of his family.

"The Curse is too strong even for us, Sage! You can't risk yourself for this!" Lacey squeaked. "No." Aria and Chandler said. "What?" Ashley, Andrew, and Lacey exclaimed together. "No. We've never been through the curse, but we've been trained for it. It's painful. You have to hold your breath for at least three minutes, and we've all passed out, but we've gotten up to five minutes. Sage can do it." Aria said with ease. "You don't know her like we do, Ashley. We've trained in combat, together. We've been through thick and thin. We gave each other scars, but it was all for our own survival." Chandler told them, staring them in the eyes. Lacey nodded solemnly, but Ashley gulped. "You guys are like my sisters. If anything happened to you—" "Nothing will happen, Ashley. Don't you remember when I kicked Hans' butt?" I said, smiling. Ashley cracked a smile and chuckled. "Okay. It's settled. Once the hole is big enough, Sage will go through the Curse to get to the Cavern, and then she'll come back, and we can escape." Kyle said with no emotion and we all looked at him. "It's not that simple, Kyle." Andrew said. "You have to go through Tartarus to get there. You haven't been to Tartarus, Kyle." Ashley continued. "Titans, Drakons, Giants, Telkhines, and more are in there, and she has to get through all of them. Don't you understand how dangerous this is? You could die." Aria finished, as she rubbed the part where her ring should be. That was a missing piece. We all had them. They're the missing pieces to our puzzle. We need to find those pieces in order to escape.


	8. Chapter 8 : Aria

Chapter Eight

_Aria_

Missing piece, huh? We all had them. Sage, she had a necklace. Lacey, well, she didn't have one, I guess. Chandler, it was a bracelet. I didn't know what Andrew, Kyle, and Ashley's was, but I didn't really want to find out. Just too lazy. "Sage, where is your necklace?" I asked. She looked at me as if it pained her to. "I…I don't remember." She said, fiddling with her fingers. "Well, we'll never get out of here if we don't get them." Chandler said seriously, sighing as she leaned against the wall. "What's up your butt?" Kyle snapped. We all looked at him. "What is _your_ problem?" Lacey asked. "Nothing that concerns you." He snapped again. Sage only rolled her eyes and gestured for everyone not to push forward. I didn't know if she knew something we didn't, but I highly doubt it. "Guys, we better go." Andrew said, glancing out of the hole. "Okay, let's go." I said as Sage and Chandler slipped out first, then Ashley and Andrew, and then Lacey and me. But Kyle wasn't moving. "Kyle, you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me, pain but also annoyance and frustration clear in his expression. "I'm fine. I just want to stay here. I need some peace." He said and turned away, facing the small hole of a window at the top of the far wall. I nodded and slipped out of the small closet. I didn't know what was wrong with him. But that was the last I ever saw of him.


	9. Chapter 9 : Lacey

Chapter Nine

_Lacey_

I sat up, blinking, trying not to stare at the blinding light that was in my room. "Ow…" I groaned as I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I crossed to the corner of my room where my trunk was. I had put in the staff Chandler had given me and I took it out. I think it was time to start practicing. I swung the staff around the room to be hit upside the head with it. "Ow!" I said, rubbing the spot of my head. After a couple hours, I finally got some moves down. I quickly hid it as a Dementor creeped around my bar cell and slipped in lunch. But what's weird is it held a salad, some orange juice and some applesauce. "What's this—" "SH!" I heard a whisper from a boy. "Who are you?" I asked, sliding my lunch towards me, though I didn't eat it. I didn't want it to be poisoned.

"It's Kyle!" He said through gritted teeth while another Dementor passed his shift. My eyes widened. "Kyle?! What—" "I'm not going. I'm not escaping. I can't." He whispered. "Why?" I asked, trying to get close but not too close to the bars enough to be suspicious. "I can't leave this place. It's my home, the only place I've ever known, Lacey. It's the best for me, and it's the best for Ashley, too. I know she'll be heart broken, but it's the best for her—"

Suddenly, a loud clank of bars came from the C section of cells. "Let me out!" A boy screamed, shaking the bars violently. I couldn't see him, though I wish I could. "It's no use!" Chandler said from the B section. "You can't get out of this place, kid!" Sage yelled. "What did you just call me?" The boy hissed through gritted teeth. "I called you a kid! That's what we do here! Get used to it." She hissed back and I heard the springs of her bed give a threatening squeak as if the bed would collapse on itself. "Be careful around here!" I said to him as low as I could but loud enough for him to hear me. He just grunted as if not hearing my response and sat down on his bed. Who was this boy?


	10. Chapter 10 : Chandler

Chapter Ten

_Chandler_

The boy had black hair, I noticed, as he paced around his cell, looking pissed off. Unexpectedly, he slammed his fists into the stone wall and let out a small yelp of pain. "Nothing's gonna help you that way." I said to him loud enough so he could hear me. He looked at me, his eyes shining with anger and annoyance. "What do you want?" He scowled at me. "I want to help you, and that's not going to in any way." I said, pointing at his hand. He only sighed and slipped down the wall. "What's his problem?" Sage said from Nolan's cell. Nolan was released, so now she's been moved to his cell. The boy, obviously hearing what she said, stood up and looked at her, but his look softened but only by a slight shift. "Who are you?" She asked him, scratching her arm. "I'm Emmet." He mumbled, though I'm sure she heard it. If I could, she can.

"Sage, and Chandler." Sage said, signaling me as Chandler and I put up my hand, just in case. He nodded, but didn't say any more. "He's cute, you know." I teased Sage, smirking at her. She cracked a small smile that she didn't want seen and shook her head. "Mhm," She mumbled and sat back down on her bed and kept reading her book.

It was soon that it was time to meet up. I cracked my trunk open and grabbed my staff that I swung just for practice. I looked to Sage, who was asleep. "Sage!" I hissed and she woke up with a jerk, strands of her hair over her face and her eyes alert. "What!?" She yelled. "SH!" I shushed her and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "It's time." I said. She disappeared behind the wall and I heard the creak of her trunk as she grabbed her knife. "So how's the hole coming?" I whispered as I quietly eased away a bar on my cell door and slipped out and unlocked Sage's new cell. "It's ready." She replied and we tiptoed toward the poster. Sage lifted it up and I slipped inside first. So far, we were the only ones here. "Where is everyone?" I asked Sage. No response. "Sage?" I whispered loudly. But I noticed that the poster wasn't held up. It was down. And Sage wasn't in the room. "Sage!" I whisper yelled this time. I peaked out the door and saw Sage, standing in front of the C section cells, a look of pure horror on her face. She had her hand clamped over her mouth as she shook slightly. "Sage!" I whispered again, and her eyes jumped to me. I struggled out of the hole, being in a rush, and finally made it out. I hurried to her, and looked at what cell she was looking at. It was the new boy's cell. But he wasn't inside the cell. And then, we heard a small thump on the cell upstairs. D sector.


	11. Chapter 11 : Sage

Chapter Eleven

_Sage_

We ran up the rickety stairs when I heard laughing. Laughing in sector D. Chandler and I looked to each other, then ran to Ashley's cell. When I approached, I couldn't have growled louder. Nadia was laughing quietly, leaning against Andrew whilst she rang her fingers with his zipper on his jacket. He didn't seem to have a problem with this, and I heard footsteps come behind us. Chandler and I looked at each other again, alarmed, we dived behind a wall. "Oh, calm down, you two, it's just us." Aria's voice rang as she and Lacey rounded the corner. We got up and, looking embarrassed, made our way to Ashley's cell. I turned to Aria to say something, but her face contorted into anger. "What do you think you're doing?" She barked at Nadia before Lacey's hand covered her mouth. Nadia jerked up from her day dream and looked at us, so did the rest. I had my arms crossed, glaring, Chandler held her staff threateningly, and Lacey was doing her best to keep Aria from scratching Nadia's eyes out. "You bitch!" Aria hissed. Ashley quickly stepped in front of the others view. "What do you think you're doing here?" She asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we had a meeting." I snapped, thrusting her the plan paper. "What's that?" Emmet said, suddenly stepping into the picture and grabbed the paper. I, alarmed, quickly threw myself at the bars and grabbed hold of the paper, but he still held onto it. "LET THAT GO IT'S NOT FOR YOU!" I said pretty loudly. "Hurry up, and get in!" Ashley hissed as she opened her cell door. "How—" "I have my ways." She snapped at Lacey as we all sat down, opposite from Andrew, Emmet, and Nadia, who was still leaning on Andrew.

Aria, who was still glaring daggers at Nadia, finally leaned back and fiddled with her hair. I was glaring at Emmet, clutching the plan to my chest, which I had gotten back. He winked back, smirking, and I flipped him the finger. He chuckled and started to talk to Andrew. Okay, I must admit, he was super cute…Wait, what!?


	12. Chapter 12 : Aria

Chapter Twelve

_Aria_

Then again, I was staring at Nadia. That slut. What happened to Justin? Was he dead? Huh? "What's up your ass?" Nadia hissed at me when Andrew turned away to do patty-cake with Lacey. What? Lacey, I swear, is so random at times. "I wonder, Nadia, what Justin will think of this." Sage cut in. "Took the words right out of my mouth." I told her, smirking, and she grinned back. I looked to Nadia and almost laughed aloud. Nadia's face held a look of pure horror and she had tears on the brim of pouring. "No…please, Sage…" She whimpered, on her knees, shaking. Sage leaned dangerously close to her. "You shouldn't take advantage of my brother, Nadia."

I heard a howl, and it was coming from Sage. She had her hands over the right side of her face. Nadia was standing five feet away, a murderous look on her face and her nails bloody. She had gotten a hold on Sage's face. Ashley, Lacey, Chandler, and I ran up to her. "Remove your hands." Lacey demanded, and I was taken back. Lacey never sounded like this. Sage was shaking, though from fear or anger. Probably anger. "Sage, please…" Chandler said nicely, putting her hands on Sage's. Sage whimpered but she started to take away her hands. We all gasped. There was a big gash running from under her right eye to the corner of her nose. It was bleeding really badly. "Oh my gods." Ashley said, putting both her hands on her mouth. Sage erupted in sobs. "Is it really that bad?" She managed. She's never broke down. Never. Something must've gone wrong. I grabbed her wrists from putting them back over her face. "Andrew!" I barked and he turned to me immediately.

"Get a washcloth. I don't care what happens to you, DO IT!" I demanded and with a simple nod, he was out the door. A few minutes later, he crept into the cell holding a wet washcloth and held it to her face. She yelped in pain but I shoved a hand to her mouth. "It burns!" She whispered, though Andrew had heard it. Emmet, I noticed, wasn't standing far away. He had a look of concern on his face. "What can I do to help?" He asked. I looked at him. "Go to the fridge and get an ice pack. This washcloth isn't going to damp forever." I said and he left without further instructions.

An hour after had returned, apparently the dementors weren't doing their job, Sage had a big bandaid where the gash was, and I had to keep her held back, she kept trying to pounce on Nadia, who was in a corner with Ashley, who was telling her off. "LET ME AT HER!" Sage hissed at me. I still wouldn't let my arms cease, and eventually she got tired and fell limp in my arms. "Someone take her to her cell without being seen." Ashley said and Chandler and Emmet took her arms and flung them over their shoulders and hobbled their way to her cell.


	13. Chapter 13 : Lacey

Chapter Thirteen

_Lacey_

It was now October 24th, and it has been pressuring us to get out of here in time for Halloween. Right now, it was me, Ashley, Aria, and Chandler. Sage was nursing her face and every once in a while, she let out an occasional scream of anger. "How are you friends with her?" Aria asked as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "She's my friend, Aria. Would you stop being friends with me if I attacked Lacey?" Ashley retorted. "Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't." Aria hit back. Chandler was teaching me how to operate the staff, swinging it around. I've hit myself so many times, I have a purple lump on my hairline and Chandler certainly wasn't helping me. "NO!" She yelled and showed me how to do it, weaving the staff through her fingers, swinging her arm with the staff behind her back and swung it back again. "I just can't get it, Chandler." I sighed, sitting down and placing the staff at my feet.

"Giving up, are you?" Chandler said coldly. "For the night, I am!" I exclaimed annoyingly. Chandler sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down. "I'm leaving. Check on Sage, will you?" I said as I stood up and exited the poster hole. Mistake. Emmet was halfway across the floor, the two dementors at the gate in a haze or asleep. "Ahem!" I whisper-yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me. "What are you—" "Checking on Sage, now back off, kay?" He snapped. I crossed my arms. "Get back to your cell." I hissed. "No."

"Do it!"

"Make me, midget!"

Oh no he did not. He did _not _just call me midget. "Listen here, buddy." I hissed heatedly and jabbed my index finger into his chest. "I am much more skilled than you'll ever be. Now get!" I snapped again, shoving him, and he huffed and flipped me the finger, leaving. I turned to Sage's cell after I heard his footsteps silence. Sage was asleep, her hand cradling her face. "Goodnight, Hatter. We'll be out soon." I said at her cell bars and I retreated to my own.


	14. Chapter 14 : Chandler

Chapter Fourteen

_Chandler_

Today was now October 25th and we had six days to get out of here if we want to go Halloweening. Sage's eye is doing better so she has started to attend our meetings, but something felt wrong. Aria looked angry all the time, not that she didn't used to, but she was happier then. After she had seen Nadia with Andrew…Ooh…Now I get it.

_Dear Rumple,_

_In case this letter gets caught in the wrong hands, I'm going to call you Rumple. It's almost Halloween, and you need to snap out of it. I get your pissed, but Sage isn't the best right now. Her vision is fuzzy though progressing quickly. I understand you think Justin deserves more, but he doesn't know, and I don't think he will. _

_Whatever,_

_Robin_

The truth is, that wasn't what I thought at all. She likes Andrew. And he likes her. It's obvious. Well, now that I think about it, Emmet is kind of a fan of Sage, though she doesn't to return it. "Chandler, what are you thinking about?" Sage asked. I looked at her. She didn't have anything over her eye so it had a big gash underneath that ran to her nose but it was only a scar now. "Nothing. Just…ya know." I said and she only nodded.

AN I know this was a boring chapter but it'll get better


	15. Chapter 15 : Sage

Chapter Fifteen

_Sage_

I was fiddling with my knife when I felt a body sit next to me. "What do you want?" I hissed and turned my head to find Emmet. "Kitten's got claws, I see." He smirked. I locked my jaw and snarled. "Stop trying to be such a flirt." I hissed. He was on our little trip to escape. Andrew's idea. I got up and headed over to the wall where Aria was, scraping her knife against the wall. I sat down next to her and laid my head on her shoulder. "When are we gonna get out of here?" I asked. I felt her shoulders shrug. See, this is where our friendship lies. The light switch lesbians. "Let me see your scar." She said and I looked at her. She had black circles under her eyes. "It's pretty bad." She said.

"I'm gonna tell Justin." I blurted out.

Aria looked at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "He doesn't deserve her. Just," I went through all the actions, making Aria laugh, "rubbing herself all over Andrew, flirting with him when she doesn't know who's she's got." I hissed. Aria grinned and crossed her arms. "Are you sure you don't like him?" I felt my face burn. WHAT!? "NO!" I huffed. She laughed and raised her arms in defense and surrender. "Kay, whatever." I huffed and sat down, pouting like a child. She laughed again. "What's so funny?" A boy's voice said down the room. Andrew was making our way to us, and I immediately looked at Aria. She was blushing. Like, really bad. And that's saying something. Her scabby skin, from the fire, reminded me of something I had to do in two days. I gasped. "What?" Andrew asked. "The Curse. Tartarus. You're ring. My necklace." I said in between pauses, realization setting in. I had someone to go with me. "Okay, that settles it, I'm going with you." Chandler said. I stood up. "No! No one is coming with me. It's a flaw in the plan if I leave. It's a problem if two leave." Emmet stood up chuckling. I glared at him. "What is your problem?! THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED—"

"Oh, come on, Sage. Stop acting like such a hero, I'll go, lord." I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a hand. "Final answer." He said. "Girl, calm down." Ashley said as she gripped my elbows to hold me back. "THAT'S IT!" Lacey yelled. "I'm leaving!" I yelled and went out of the hole. Justin. I stopped abruptly, and turned on my heel to his cell. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head hanging. "Can I come in?" My voice cracked. He looked up abruptly and nodded, coming to remove the bar. I slipped in and sat down next to him on his bunk. I hated this. I wish it weren't true. But I couldn't let him be with a girl who didn't love him. "J-Justing, I need to tell you something." I said, my voice cracking. "What is it?" He asked in a reassuring tone. "I'm so sorry!" I broke down in tears. I felt his arm come around me in a comforting way. We've been brother and sister since 3rd grade. He went in 6th grade, and I went in 8th. "Sh…Calm down. What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing my back. "It's Nadia…" I exhaled though he heard me. "What? What happened?"

"She…s-she…I found her flirting with another guy!" I blurted out at once. I looked at him. He looked shocked and then disbelieved. He laughed. "Good try, Sage—" "You think I'm lying?!" I asked in fury. "Wait, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?" He screamed. "NADIA DID THAT!" I screamed back. He was shaking with fury but so was I. His thumb gently touched it and it stung. I yelped and flinched away. "I'm sorry. Are…Are you sure?" He asked in a hurt voice. "I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't. Goodbye, Justin." I said and slipped out of my bars and went to my cell.

I stayed up for a bit and watched the moon. That's when I decided it. I've made up my mind. I walked to my chest and grabbed my jacket and sweatpants, my knife and bag. I was going to need them. I was going to get our pieces back. Tonight.


	16. Chapter 16 : Aria

Chapter Sixteen

_Aria_

I had nightmares that night. Sage was down in Tartarus with Emmet at her side. "I really wish you hadn't come." She hissed, taking stance as she was about to take down a _drakon _and Emmet held his gun close to him as he took aim. "Well, I didn't really have a choice now did I?" he retorted as he pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through the _drakon's _head but it hadn't done any damage. "You idiot, bullets don't faze them!" Sage explained as she turned around in a circle and swung her hand up, slamming her knife down on the thing's head. It stumbled for a few seconds and then collapsed into a heap of scales on the red ground. Sage wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt, took a glance at Emmet, and took off.

"Yo, wait up!" He yelled as he ran after her. "If you don't shut up, you'll have a knife impaled in your brain and that won't be the only thing." Sage hissed. Damn, this girl got guts. I could see the way she looked at him, and him with her.

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked to their cells, but couldn't see that far.


End file.
